Bakugan: The Next Generation
by Ame to Yume
Summary: Do I have a say in this? I mean, look at the title! Set 17 years post-Mechtanium Surge. Rated T because of paranoia.
1. Characters

Bakugan: The Next Generation

Characters:

Alexander "Alex" Kuso:

Alex is the sixteen-years old son of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. He takes after his mother in more ways than one. He has short, light blue hair and deep green eyes. He is often seen wearing a red hoodie, a black T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and red skater shoes. Alex is a hothead, going right into battle without thinking. He gets angry very easily, but calms down just as easily. He cares deeply about his friends, but doesn't really get along with his sister. He also has a mild crush on Rosalinda Holt. He is a Pyrus brawler. His Bakugan is Pyrus Nuclear Dragonoid.

Maria Kuso

Maria is Alex's younger sister. She is fifteen years old and takes after her father, having long brown hair which she ties in two ponytails, just like her mother, and ruby red eyes. She wears the exact same outfit her mother wore during 'Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'. She is very hotheaded, just like her brother, whom he doesn't really get along with. She cares about her friends and would do anything to help them. She has a crush on Shane Clay. She a Haos brawler. Her Bakugan is Haos Blade Tigrerra.

Kyle Kazami

Kyle is the seventeen-years old son of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. He takes after his father, both in looks and personality. He has short raven black hair, dark amber eyes, and wears the outfit his father wore during 'Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'. He is a lone wolf, just like his father, and sometimes feels lonely as an only child. He is a Ventus brawler. His Bakugan is Ventus Master Ingram.

Teressa "Tess" Volan

Tess is the fifteen years-old daughter of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. She has short pink hair and brown-red eyes. She wears a purple blouse, a short black skirt, purple knee-length socks and purple shoes. She is often seen as a pain in the ass and always likes to complain. She would do anything for her friends, is very stubborn and never lets anybody get in her way. She is a language-learning geek, fluent in over 14 languages in total and always stating that she had began learning new languages as soon as she knew how to talk. She is a Darkus brawler and her Bakugan is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid.

Dimitri Volan

Dimitri is Tess' younger brother. He is eleven years old, has short orange hair and turquoise eyes and his usual outfit consists of a green T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and green sneakers. He is quite calm and timid, though he can become very annoying at times. Like his sister, doesn't stand being picked on because of his age and like her he can definitely hold his own in a battle and win. He is a Ventus Brawler and his Bakugan is Ventus Hathor.

Jade Prove

Jade Prove is the seventeen-years old daughter of Shadow Prove and Mylene Pharrow. She takes after her mother in looks and personality, unlike her twin sister Jocelyn, who takes after her father. Jade's usual outfit is the same as Runo's outfit in Bakugan: New Vestroia, the only difference being that it's blue. She is an Aquos Brawler. Her Bakugan is Aquos Cancer.

Jennifer "Jen" Prove

Jennifer Prove is Jade's twin sister. She takes after her father and has a lot of his crazy antics. She wears the same outfit as Rosalinda's grandmother Helen Holt*, with a dark purple blouse which is loose on her shoulders and a light purple dress over it. She is a Darkus Brawler and her Bakugan is Darkus Medusa.

Rosalinda "Rose" Holt

Rose is the sixteen years-old daughter of Hydron Holt and Sakura Itagaki. She has her long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a checked purple and black hoodie, a black blouse, white gloves that reach up to her elbows, black jeans and purple platform boots. She is carefree, laid-back and very confident. She loves her friends and her family, especially her father, with whom she has a very strong bond. She doesn't like being called "Princess", even though she is from royalty. She is a Darkus Brawler. Her Bakugan is Darkus Chronos.

Axel Holt

Axel is Rose's younger brother. He is fifteen years-old, has short scarlet hair and light purple eyes. His usual outfit is similar to Dan's in 'Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders', except it's green. Axel is optimistic, has a good sense of humor. He cares deeply about his sister and often states that whoever messes with her messes with him. He is a Ventus Brawler and his Bakugan is Ventus Skylar.

Tanya Marukura

Tanya is twelve years old, daugher to Marucho Marukura and Ann Quince. She has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes. She wears the same outfit as Julie wears in 'Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge', but blue, and a pair of round glasses. She is timid and smart. Her best friend is Tess Volan. She is an Aquos brawler and has two Bakugan, Preyas and Elfin.

Cheryl Gilbert

Cheryl is the sixteen years-old daughter of Billy Gillbert and Julie Makimoto. She has long silver hair and light blue eyes. Her usual outfit is the same outfit her mother wore during 'Bakugan: New Vestroia'. She is hyper and optimistic, and seems to have a crush on Axel Holt. She is a Subterra brawler and her Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem.

Aden Grit

Aden Grit is the sixteen years-old son of Ace Grit and Mira Clay. He has orange hair and pale gray eyes. His outfit is exactly the same as his father's. He is a cocky and stubborn person and seems to have a crush on Cheryl Gilbert. He is a Darkus brawler and his Bakugan is Darkus Knight Percival

Diana Grit

Diana is Aden's younger sister. She is fourteen years old. She has long, pale green hair and blue eyes. Her outfit resembles Runo's outfit from 'Bakugan: Battle Brawlers', but is orange. Diana is timid and looks up to her parents. She is a Subterra brawler and her Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda.

Shane Clay

Shane is the oldest of the group, nineteen years old, son to Keith Clay and Anastasia Holt. He has his mother's blue-gray hair and his father's blue eyes. His outfit resembles Dan's in 'Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the science geek of the group, along with Tanya. He is a Darkus brawler and his Bakugan is Darkus Infinity Helios.

* * *

**A/N: I might add more characters along the way.**

* * *

*Go to DeviantART and search 'Bakugan Helen Holt'


	2. The Battle Begins AGAIN!

Bakugan: The Next Generation

The Battle Begins AGAIN!

Seventeen years have passed ever since our heroes last brawled. The fight was over and peace had settled, for all races: humans, Bakugan, Vestals, Nethians and Gundalians alike. Even more so, now Earth, Vestal, Nethia and Gundalia each had their Bakugan Interspace, so brawlers from the four races could show their skills in a safe and free environment.

One day though, everything was about to change. That day, a special visitor from Nethia came to Earth with unexpected news. That visitor was Kyle Kazami, Prince of Nethia himself.

"Hey, guys, did you miss me?"

* * *

Now they were all in Marucho's mansion, in the main room. Their half-Nethian visitor was silent, deep in thought, not knowing how to tell everyone the rather alarming news. Help in that department came unexpectedly:

"So" Dan began, not really excited as the news were almost surely going to be bad "what's been happening on Nethia? You seem pretty worried."

"Where do I start?" Kyle sighed, deciding to tell them everything "It all began when Nethian Interspace started collapsing from within. It literally fell apart. We have tried to identify the source of the distortion, but our computers showed nothing. Then, Gundalian Interspace started having the same problems."

"You guys too?" Tanya intervened, surprising those near her "I thought only Vestal was in trouble."

Everyone looked at her with confused faces, until Marucho began to explain everything, his voice far too aloof for the real gravity of the situation. They all knew he was trying to hide the fact that he was worried. All of them were, in fact.

"We have received a distress signal from Vestal this morning. It seems that Vestal Interspace started collapsing on itself too. I can only assume it will not be too long before Earth Interspace starts to crash too."

"This is getting really weird." Dan said, beginning to freak out for real "First Nethia, then Gundalia and now Vestal?"

"What do you think causes the distortion?" Alice inquired timidly, not really looking forward to hearing the answer

"At first, we thought someone hijacked our computers, but that doesn't explain two things: how our computers showed nothing and how all three planets were all affected. So, it has to be something else. Problem is, we are yet to find out _what_." Kyle replied

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, the ones who sent the distress signal were waiting, hoping their allies from Earth would give a sign that they'd received it.

"Do you think it'll work?" Sakura Holt, otherwise known as Queen Sakura of Vestal, questioned

"It has to, Saki." her husband responded firmly, his amethyst-colored eyes narrowing in determination, yet glinting with worry and anxiousness at the same time "They're our last hope."

Sakura couldn't help but notice her husband didn't really want to say the last sentence, his voice coming soft, almost in a whisper. She and the man she loved let silence settle, and she looked at him, confused to no end. He used to be detached, the kind of person that radiated confidence. But now, he looked so worried, so - dare Sakura say it - afraid.

"Mom, dad?" a voice asked from behind them, jolting both of them out of their thoughts

The voice belonged to Rosalinda Holt, the sixteen years-old Princess of Vestal.

"Did they receive the signal?" she asked, her parents unable to tell what was behind her words, uneasiness or perhaps hope. They knew they'll be surprised by neither.

"We don't know." Hydron said softly, unwilling to admit he was powerless "We just have to wait, darling."

To his surprise, Rosalinda put a gloved hand on his shoulder reassuringly, making him gasp.

"Never lose hope, dad."

She smiled softly, her way of telling her parents everything was going to be alright. The look in her icy blue eyes was like a bold declaration that, against all odds, they would win.

"Rose!" Rosalinda's brother Axel shouted from down the hall

"Coming!"

She ran off, leaving the two alone.

* * *

What all these beings did not know is that one woman named Shizumi was patiently waiting for their doom. She was a very powerful Subterra brawler, and she had never lost a battle. Everyone feared her. They did not dare battle her. But obviously, that was not enough.

She stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking Bakugan City, smirking to herself. This was surely going to be interesting.

"The game is on, brawlers. The game is on..."

_To be Continued..._


	3. Facing Shizumi

**A/N: Here you have chapter/episode/however you wanna call it number two. Drop in a review if you feel like it. Oh, yeah, and many titles relate to episodes from actual Bakugan seasons because I am too lazy to make up new names. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. **

* * *

Facing Shizumi

It was a brand new day. The sun was shining, warming and lighting the Earth with its rays. Maria, Tanya and Teressa were wandering around the city, all thinking about the news they heard the other day and all deep in thought, all thinking about different things. Maria was itching to brawl someone, Teressa, as the half-Vestal she was, was worrying about her friends on Vestal while Tanya was questioning what could be the cause of the Interspace distortion.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a deep female voice was heard from a distance away

There was Shizumi in all her glory, tall and slender, with long, red hair, pale skin, and gorgeous green eyes. She was wearing a black leather dress with orange linings, black gloves, a pair of tall black boots and her black cape was flowing in the wind.

"Who are you?" Maria demanded

"My name is Shizumi." she replied simply, walking towards them "I heard you are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"You've heard of us?" Teressa questioned, surprised and a little excited

"Yes, Teressa, and I think I might have the answer to your little riddle. All you have to do" she pulled out a blank Gate Card "is defeat me in a battle."

"With pleasure." Teressa said

* * *

"Bakugan Field Open!" Shizumi, Teressa, Maria and Tanya shouted at the same time as time stopped and scenery suddenly changed

"Gate Card, set!"

Theresa threw a Gate Card, which expanded, glowed purple, and disappeared. She then threw her Hydranoid on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

Shizumi only smirked.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Rhea, stand!" she shouted, throwing a Lars-Lion-rather-looking Subterra Bakugan

"Alpha Hydranoid at 550 Gs." a mechanical voice droned "Subterra Rhea at 450 Gs."

"She's no match for me." Teressa scoffed "Ability Activate! Destroy Vanish!"

"Not so fast, Theressa." Shizumi taunted "Ability Activate! Earth Energy!"

* * *

"I...I lost..." Teressa said, unable to believe what had happened

Abandoning her usual dignity, Teressa was cowering at Shizumi's feet, silently questioning how could she, of all people, have lost. She was supposed to be invincible!

"Even though you lost, you deserve the credit for being such a brave battler." Shizumi said, smirking

"Why did you want to battle Tess? To defeat her? And what about the answer we were waiting?" Maria asked, Shizumi's way of acting suddenly getting on her nerves.

"If she won, I would've told you the full answer, but she lost, so I'll give you a small clue. The answers are within, but you need help to find them, Maria."

That said, Shizumi disappeared into thin air.

"Get back here!" Maria shouted after her, but with no avail

* * *

"I wonder, is that Shizumi hag always speaking in riddles?" Tess said when the girls returned 'home' "What did she mean by 'the answers are within'?"

"I don't know. Too bad she didn't come with a set of instructions." Maria replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head

"Hey, girls, care to fill us in?" Alex asked after hearing their conversation

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me for skipping 'battle scenes'. I will do that in later chapters, but for now, I felt like the battle itself isn't really that important.**

**Love and Bunnies,**

**Ame to Yume**


End file.
